


Ten

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Gen, Hurt Jensen Ackles, J2M, Jealous Jensen, Mishalecki - Freeform, On Set, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show Supernatural has hit a new plateau of success. It is currently on it's eleventh season and shows no signs of ending. It is not a major show on a major network, but it has a huge fan base of devotees, not only to the show but also to the shows merchandise, conventions and campaigns. The show has done so much better than anyone imagined it would when it first launched in 2005. In 2008, the shows success sky rocketed. But what people don't know is the reason behind the shows sudden success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misha

Misha Collins The Overlord. As some of his most devote fans called him. It amused him, all of the attention that he got. And at first he tried to acknowledge every fan letter he received. He joined and learned how to navigate the different social media websites for his fans he even gave his number out on Twitter trying to connect with his fans. He tried responding to every tweet, Facebook message and Instagram tag he received. He really, really gave it his all. But it wore him out and he realized he could never answer it all. It was humanly impossible. He would never be able to show his appreciation for his fans, his Mishamigos or Misha Minions as they were affectionately called. Mainly by their peers but he loved it. He got so much joy from the fan base it was nuts. 

He was on the set of Supernatural, a show which he was one of 3 main costars. He was a regular on the show now. Misha was off behind the cameras watching Jared who was currently filming. Jared has always been a hyper active being, and it is usually hard for him to focus on set, but today as Misha watched him, he seemed off. Jared was normally a very happy person, always goofing around, making faces, playing pranks on everyone. But today he seemed to be distracted, he kept missing his que and screwing up his lines. Jensen was shooting this scene with him and he seemed to be worried about Jared. He had his mother hen look about him. Jensen kept asking Jared if he was okay and if he needed anything.

Someone yelled "Action!" and the boys started running through their lines yet again. Suddenly a loud howling sound cut through the set. Jared jumped out of the seat he was sitting in for the scene and looked about nervously. "Cut! Who was that? There aren't any Hell Hounds in this episode. Role from the top." Misha had turned to face the crew behind him when the howl had rang out, as he turned back to the scene he noticed Jared was gone. "Dammit, where did Jared go? We need to finish this scene tonight! Take five everyone, someone go track the kid down."

Everyone started to scatter. Misha walked out to meet Jensen. He clapped him on his back as he greeted him. "What's up Jay?" "Hey buddy." Jensen greeted back. Jensen was the third costar for the show. J2M as the fans had dubbed the three of them. Jared. Jensen. And Misha. The three of them were very close. Misha never would have dreamed of having the kind of closeness and friendship that he had achieved with these two men. They were like family. "I thought you weren't filming today?" Jensen questioned. "I'm not. I just came to you know, watch, show support and solidarity in the face of Jared's usual shenanigans. Which speaking of, they seemed to be missing from the usual set activities, what's up with Jared, he doesn't seem himself." Jensen ran a hand over his face tiredly, it was 11:30 p.m. and they weren't even halfway done shooting. "Man, I don't know. I keep asking if he is alright and he says that he is, but you seen him, he isn't 'here', his mind is somewhere else. That's usually you, all spaced out. I think I pissed him off though by nagging him." Misha looked at Jensen, "I'll go talk to him. Who knows how long it will be before I can talk the moose down, so you go and try to catch a couple of winks." Misha and Jensen parted ways; Jensen headed to the bed that was on set and Misha headed towards their trailers in search of Jared.


	2. Jared

Jared was in his trailer pacing back and forth. The trailer wasn't very big, but was a bit bigger than some of the other celebrity trailers on set because of his large stature. He was 6'4 and approximately 200lbs. He didn't know anymore. He had stopped caring about his physical looks almost 6 years ago, that was when he had married Genevieve. Or Gen as she preferred to be called. Jared smiled a little remembering his wedding day, it was the most perfect day. The only days to come close to that level of perfection was the days his kids were born. Jared shouldn't complain. The last six years of his life had been great.

But he was starting to crack around the edges. He didn't want to slip back in to his depression, he tried so hard not to think about what was to come for him. But even as he thought about it anyways he knew it had all been worth it. Jared stopped pacing and collapsed into the loveseat that was nearest to him. He silently started to cry, he buried his face in his massive hands, fingers tunneling into his hair and gripping. He didn't want to miss seeing his boys grow up, growing up without a father. He didn't want to cause Gen any pain. But it was all too late for regrets. He wished he could talk to Jensen, his costar and closet friend, about it. They have known each other since 2005 when Supernatural first launched. They were close like brothers and considered each other family. And even with everything that they had been through together, ups and downs, laughter and tears, everything that they had confided in one another, Jared couldn't bring himself to lay this burden at his brother's feet. 

He played Sam Winchester and Jensen played Dean Winchester on the show. They were brothers who stopped at nothing to protect the other from any pain and their own stupid mistakes. And just like on the show, Jensen would attempt to help, no save Jared from this stupid mistake. He couldn't let life imitate art here. He had to do what the Winchester boys could never do, and that was not drag his brother into his own mess and deal with his own problems. 

There was a short, loud knock at his trailer door, and before he could finish wiping his face to tell the person it was okay to come in, the door opened. He expected it to be Jensen, because Jensen always came after him, but he should have known it was Misha because Misha didn't respect boundaries. Oh was that door closed? Let me enter anyways. Jared sighed and stood up. "Uh, hey Misha, what's up? I thought you were off today?" Was Misha on set earlier? Jared couldn't recall seeing him. "Yeah I'm off, I came in to be Jensen's backup in case you tried anything on set. What happened out there? Are you okay? You seemed, distracted."

Jared sighed yet again and turned his back on Misha intending to distance himself from the shorter man. Misha reached out pulled Jared into a hug before he could get away. "It's alright man, you know you can tell me anything. No judge zone. Same with Jensen you know that." Jared relaxed into the hug and let his arms incircle Misha to return the embrace. He didn't say anything. And Misha didn't pressure him. He just continued to comfort his friend. Misha could feel Jared's tears wetting his t-shirt, but he didn't care about that, he just wanted to make sure the big guy knew he was here from him. Jared was a gentle soul, and he was also very sensitive, he felt things deeper than most and it affected him just as deep. 

After a few minutes Jared pulled away. Wiping his eyes and sniffling. Misha rubbed a hand up and down his back while Jared pulled himself together. Misha let his hand drop to his side, "You good?" Jared looked him in the eye and said, "No. Misha I sold my soul to a crossroads demon."


	3. Confession

Misha's mouth dropped open. "Wha, what?" Jared expected Misha to laugh or poke fun at, as that was typical of Misha. But Misha seemed surprised, and dumbfounded, but not amused. Jared repeated himself. Misha finally closed his mouth, raked a hand through his hair, and opened his mouth again, but this time to speak. But instead he snapped his mouth shut and paced away from Jared. Jared stood in silence. The only sound was of Misha's soft footsteps echoing in his trailer. Finally Misha's pacing brought him back to Jared. He looked up at the big guy, took a deep breath and said, "So did I."

"What!?" Jared yelled incredulously. "What the fuck? When? What for? How long do you have left? Does Jensen know?" He asked in rapid fire succession.

"Calm the fuck down Jared. I did it in 2008. 2 years. To get on the show. And Jensen doesn't know. What about you, same questions."

Jared sat down heavily. "So, you sold your soul to get on the show?" Misha just looked at Jared pointedly. "Answer the questions." Misha said flatly. 

Jared sighed. "2008 also. 2 years. My family. For Gen and the boys." Misha stared at Jared for a long moment. "How is that even possible? I thought demon deals were like the genie in Aladdin, can't make anyone fall in love?" "Well as the demon explained to me, he just sped up what would have happened eventually, if nothing happened to either party before hand." "And after the demon told you that, you still took the deal?" "Obviously he told me this after, who in their right mind would make a deal on something that is already a sure thing?" Misha countered with, "Who in their right mind would make a demon deal period?" They both looked at each other and kinda just shrugged. 

"I didn't make my deal to get on the show per se, I made a deal to be on a show, or in a movie with such monumental success that I would be forever remembered, that it would just be seemed as an overnight success. I guess the demon had a sense of humor because the next day my agent told me he had a role for me. And I came in to read for Castiel. Which is fitting I guess, cause that's where I got the ideal to even try it, from Supernatural." 

Misha sat next to Jared, throwing his leg over Jared's much longer one. "What are we gonna do Mish? And why aren't you freaking out?" "I made my peace with my fate a long time ago. That is why I live my life to fullest. I don't hold back. I used my fame to do some of the things I've always wanted to do. Mainly help people. Random Acts. A.M.O.K, GISHWHES, You Are Not Alone. I couldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for the deal I made. I don't regret it. I am able to help so many people." "Does Vikki know? I know you tell her everything." "Yeah, she knows. I'm not sure if she believes me, but I told her." "Hey man, has this made you wonder what other things that we portray on the show are real?" "Of course, but I have always been extremely open minded to other entities, species and what not. I take it all in stride." "Well, thanks for confiding in me Misha, and talking it out with me, but I gotta get back to set, I'm sure Kripke is furious." "No problem, but let's go back together, that way it looks like I rounded you up and I look like the good guy." Jared laughed and threw his arm around Misha's shoulder in brotherly affection.


	4. Jensen

A couple of week had gone by and Misha and Jared had become as thick as thieves. Mainly because they now consider themselves kindred souls; different reasons, same outcome. 

Jensen stood outside of Jared's trailer pacing. He wasn't sure what what he was going to say to them. Hell, they were not only his best friends, he considered them his brothers. For Jensen this was a hard conversation to have. He and Jared had been close from day one of being hired for the show. They told each other everything. And just like his character on the show, Jensen wasn't as verbose with his feelings. 

And Misha. He and Misha took a little longer to mesh, but he thought Misha and he were close. They had been there for one another in ways the public had no clue about. 

It hurt to know they were hiding something from him. And he could tell it wasn't a small something like a surprise for his birthday or a prank on set. It was a major secret. He saw how they would exchange looks on set, and one would nod, smirk. Sometimes they both seemed to get a little sad. There were even times he'll walk in a room and they would stop talking or obviously change the subject. 

Jensen wanted to confront them about it. And he knew they were in Jared's trailer. He just wasn't sure how to brooch the subject without making it awkward or hurting their feelings in the process. 

Jensen was raising his hand to knock on the trailer door when it opened. 

"Hey buddy!" Misha greeted.

"Heeeey." Jensen replied back lamely. "Y'all were headed out?" Jensen asked. 

"Uh, yeah, we were. I'm sorry, did you need something Jensen?" Jared asked. 

Jensen shoved his hands in his pocket and replied, "Nah, I'm good. You two go ahead and do whatever you were about to do. I'll catch up with y'all later." Jensen turned to leave but Jared reached and grabbed him around the bicep. 

"Wait Jay, come inside for a minute, I can tell something is bothering you." Misha stepped to the side, allowing Jensen to enter the trailer behind Jared. 

"I can uh go, if you two need a moment." Misha offered. 

"No." Both Jared and Jensen said at the same time. 

"What was it? What gave me away?" Jensen asked Jared. 

"You put your hands in your pockets and looked away." 

"Ahh." Jensen replied on a sigh. "

So, what's up Jensen?" Misha walked over to the opposite side of the trailer, trying to give them a semblance of privacy. 

"Well, Jared, Misha, you two have been spending a lot of time together, and..." 

"We sold our souls to a crossroads demon and we only have a couple of years left." Jared blurted out so fast Jensen wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. 

"What!?" He asked. Misha walked over to the Jays, and stood between the two of them. Jensen didn't look like he thought this was funny, in fact, he looked like he was ready to pound on Jared. 

"Why in God's name would you do that? You've seen the show, nothing good ever comes of that!" Jensen yelled at Jared.  He then turned his focus onto Misha, "And you too? You're older! Set an example!" Jensen yelled. 

No one spoke for a few heavy moments. 

Misha and Jared watched Jensen, the anger seemed to melt away, leaving a sadness in its place. "Why? When?" Jensen whispered.

"Well, I did mine before joining the show; 8 years ago to basically get on the show." Misha answered. 

"Seriously Mish? Our show? There are so many better shows to have asked for. Why Supernatural?" 

"As I told Jared, I didn't ask for any show in particular show. Only that I wanted to land on one with notoriety and one that people would always remember me for. I got the ideal from Supernatural, so I guess the demon thought it would be funny to stick me on the show." Misha shrugged and sat down in the seat closest to Jensen.

"And you?" Jensen asked turning to look at Jared. 

"Gen and the boys. Also in 2008." 

Jensen started pacing. "Have y'all tried finding a way out of the deal?"

"Come on Jensen, this is real life, not the show, there is no out." 

Jensen stopped his pacing to look pointedly at Jared, "Did that seriously just come out your mouth? Just like the show, if there was a way in the deal, there is a way out! I will not lose you two idiots over this." Jensen exclaimed vehemently. "Does Vicki and Gen know?" He asked next. 

"Vicki knows, although, I don't think she believes me." Misha answered. 

"I haven't had the heart to tell Gen. You know how she can be. First she will laugh, thinking I'm playing, and then she will yell at me. And then she will feel betrayed. I just can't do it man. Our love is real, I don't want her doubting that."

Jensen walked over to Misha and embraced him and then turned to Jared and embraced him as well. He sniffled and wiped an escaped tear from his cheek.

"Alright. We will fix this some how." Jensen promised.


End file.
